Your Guardian Angel
by Liona Vamp
Summary: Alice is a freshman in high school and part of the school's marching band. Bella is a senior and drum major of the marching band. Whatever could happen? Alice/Bella. AU. Work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is something I've had sitting on my computer for a while. 4 years actually but never mind that. I've decided to continue this story, but I'm taking a different direction from what I originally planned. Which means that this is the only chapter that I have so far. So if you have any ideas that you'd like to share, go right ahead. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter 1**

APOV

There she was, smiling brightly at her group of friends as she hugged each and one of them. She saw her animatedly gesture with her hands as she told her friends something Alice couldn't hear.

Alice sighed and looked away. If she could only be one of those people and be near the perfect Isabella Swan -Bella for short- she would be the happiest girl alive. But no, she was too shy to talk to her and the one time she tried, no words had come out, making herself look like a freak to the brunette. Bella, polite like always, had said hi to her with a big smile and continued on her way, leaving behind a gaping Alice.

Since that day - three weeks ago- she hadn't tried anything like that again. She was afraid what Bella would think of her if she, once again, failed to speak a word to her. So now, Alice tried her best to avoid crossing paths with her and only when she was at a safe distance, did she allow herself to observe the beauty of Bella.

It was painful to be honest, to watch her and not able to be near her. Her heart ached to be with Bella, to hold her hand and make her laugh with her lame jokes. To share her dreams an- _God, she was such a sap. _

Yeah, she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Bella Swan.

* * *

After much ogling, Alice decided to return to her previous task. Learn her District music. Yes, besides being a pathetic loser in love, she was in the school band. Ever since 6th grade she's been playing the clarinet and now that she was in High School, she continued to do so. It was not like she was great at it, she was ok, average.

As Alice looked at her music sheet on the stand in front of her, she couldn't help but groan. The Etudes were going to be a bitch to learn, most of it consisting of sixteen notes and high notes. She sure as fuck wasn't that good at high notes. She was certain squeaking annoyingly every few measures weren't considered adequate playing.

Sighing, Alice assembled her clarinet, with the reed in her mouth to soak it, and then placed the little piece of wood on the clarinet as she sat down on her chair.

Starting with the Daily Warm-Ups, she began to play.

Losing herself in the sound of her clarinet, blocking all the noise surrounding her, Alice began to daydream about Bella again, much to her dismay.

She couldn't help but think that it would have been so much better if Bella wasn't in band either, much less the Drum Major. Bella was great at everything as she has come to know, so it wasn't really a surprise when she was chosen as Head Drum Major for her senior year. Her being in band too, made it more difficult to stay away from her than it already was.

Alice specially loved it when it was Game Day, as they had to wear their uniforms to the football game, in which Bella looked sexy for some reason. The band uniform was absolutely hideous to say the least but somehow Bella made it look like something you might actually want to wear when in a band performance. That was when Alice unashamedly ogled her throughout the entire game without worrying what others thought. She, and the whole band for that matter, had to look at Bella often for instructions on which songs to play, after all. Alice lived for those days.

And yes, the beautiful Bella Swan was a senior while she was merely a freshman. That all but made it impossible to have any kind of romantic relationship with Bella, making Alice wish her parents would've had sex a few years earlier than later. _If you know what I mean._

At that moment, the school bell rang, shaking Alice out of her musings. She quickly disassembled her clarinet, stuffed it into the clarinet case, and locked it away in the locker.

With one last glance at Bella, Alice grabbed her backpack before exiting the band hall and headed to her second period class, Biology.

* * *

"I still don't understand what you don't get about this. It's super easy!" exclaimed Angela, Alice's best friend and clarinet buddy.

"Well I'm sorry missy, but I'm not some smarty pants that gets math in an instant like _other _people! I need to work on it," said a very exasperated Alice.

She and her group of friends, consisting of Angela, Jessica, Eric, and Mike, were in the cafeteria at the moment. Every day they would sit on one of the tables next to the window by the exit door, which made it easy to escape the cafeteria whenever a food fight erupted.

Alice and Angela had been discussing her Geometry homework, which sat on the table between the two of them. Alice had been daydreaming during class again _– gee, I wonder about what? -_ and had not listened to a single thing the teacher had said. Now, she was suffering the consequences as she didn't know shit on how to work out the assignment that was due tomorrow. She had asked for Angela's help in hopes of getting an idea on how to work it out, but she still didn't understand crap.

"Look, you just have to use the Pathogoream Theory. Label each sides of the triangle A, B, and C and then add the numbers on side A and B by the second power and equal it to C to the second power. After that you just have to get the square root of the number and that's your answer. See, easy as a pie," She explained happily, writing the process on the paper.

Alice just stared at her. She really was something else to be honest. Instead of hating math like most teenagers around here, Angela practically idolized it and she hoped someday could become a math teacher. She often teased her about it. Why? She didn't know. She just did, for some weird, unknown reason.

"Alright alright, you know what? Fuck this! I always do my homework; it won't hurt if I don't do it once!" Alice said, pushing away the paper and throwing her hands up in the air.

Angela arched an eyebrow. "Always do your homework? Gurrl, doing the work before class starts is not actually doing homework! That's…..not homework ok?! What's wrong with you?" asked Angela, her face showing concern. "Lately you act like if you don't care anymore, you're always distracted thinking about who knows what, and I've noticed you've been missing band practice more often. Talk to me," she pleaded almost in a whisper.

Alice felt guilt fill her up. She hadn't meant to act that way, but she'd been so focus on Bella she forgot about the rest. She knew she should've talked to her. They've been friends since elementary school and have always told each other everything. Hell, she was the first one to know she was bisexual.

Alice glanced at her other friends, making sure they weren't paying attention to their conversation before leaning towards her friend. "I'm sorry. It's just….I've had a lot in mind lately. I'll tell you after school, ok?"

Angela stared at her for a second, studying her, before nodding.

Alice leaned back on her chair and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Wait a second, so you're saying that you, Alice Brandon, a freshman, has a crush on Bella Swan, _the _Head Drum Major and senior," asked an amused Jessica.

Alice groaned. She knew there was a reason why Angela didn't want Jessica to come too. The girl wasn't going to understand her situation and only get a kick out of it by making fun of her. Seriously, she was a good friend most of the time, but she sure as fuck wasn't good at giving advice and much less at keeping her amusement to herself.

"Leave her alone, Jessica," Angela warned, as she got up from the bed.

Jessica lifted up her hands in defense, "Hey, I'm just getting the facts straight. No need to get your panties in a twist."

Angela scoffed but didn't say anything else as she walked around the room.

"Look, I know it sounds stupid," began Alice, "but I'm sure this is more than a high school crush. I can't stop thinking about her and all but _damn_, it gets so frustrating when I don't have the fucking guts to at least talk to her. But every time I'm near her I can't seem to function." Alice finished sadly, as she looked down at her hands.

Jessica began cracking up only to disguise it for a cough when Angela glared at her from across the room. The annoying little shit pretended to clear her throat.

"It can't be that bad," Angela commented, "I mean it's not like she'll think you're stupid or anything," she pauses, "well, not much anyway but that's not the point here. Anyway, how about you talk to her on that get together she's hosting at her house this Saturday? Most of the band is going to be there and that way you'll have us with you right there." She turns to Jessica, "right?"

The girl in question looked away from a picture frame and stared at them. "Yeah, true that. I mean, we wouldn't want for you to act like a moron again, right," said Jessica with a playful smirk.

Alice only glared as a retort.

* * *

"Uhh hey, how's it going?"

"Yo, what up?"

"Hello, how are you today?"

Alice groaned and tugged at her short hair in frustration. "I'm such an idiot. I'll never get her to notice me," she said as she stood in front of the mirror.

For the past half an hour she'd been standing in front of her mirror practicing how she was going to act in front of Bella. She needed to prepare for later tonight when she would go to Bella's house and get to see said person. Try to talk to said person. Try to_\- oh for fuck sakes, she wasn't going. _If she did, she would only make a bigger fool of herself and that wasn't something she wanted. _Nope, never, nunca._ So with that in mind, she took off her shirt but when she was about to reach for her pants, there was a knock on her door before it opened.

"Hey bitch, we_-_ holy fuck, my eyes," exclaimed Angela, as she quickly turned around.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh fuck you, you stupid bitch, it's not like you haven't seen me half-naked before." Nevertheless, she quickly put back on her shirt and sat on her bed.

The other girl turned around with a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows. "Is that an invitation for another show?"

In response, she flipped her the bird.

"So are you ready? We're gonna be late if you take any longer."

"I'm not going," Alice sighed.

"Are you fucking stupid? Why not? I thought you were all for it yesterday when we talked about it," questioned Angela as she sat next to her.

"Um ya, but I was like eating a chocolate bar when I agreed. I was not in the right state of mind." Chocolate was her happy place and anything could happen. _Yolo._

Angela sighed. "Stop being a pussy and let's go. I didn't take a shower just to end up not going." Slapping her on the back, she continues, "Besides, I heard there's going to be alcohol."

Alice immediately turned to look at her, "you're fucking shitting me now? I thought Bella was not a big drinker and therefore never had alcohol at her get-togethers?"

Angela smirks, "Well technically Bella doesn't know there's gonna be alcohol. Mike agreed to bring wine coolers and shit and we're just gonna disguise them as soda or something. And may I remind you to NOT drink more than four because you're such a lightweight and will ruin everything."

Alice snorted, "Bitch please, I can hold my alcohol. But never mind that, dude, we can't do that! If Bella finds out she'll get pissed and probably kick us out of her house or something."

Standing up, Angela sighs, "don't be such a wuss and hurry up! We're already like an hour late to this shit. I'm gonna go downstairs and wait for you." And with a flip of her middle finger, she exists the room leaving Alice alone in her room.

Groaning, the dark-haired girl drags her feet to get her leather jacket before exiting her bedroom. _Let's fuck shit up. _

**A/N: So that's it so far. The first half was written in my freshmen year in high school so it may have a different feeling from the second half. I just didn't want to start again so I left it how it was, just tweaked a few things. It's a bit short, but I'm really impatient and I couldn't wait to upload this. Anyway leave me your opinions on what you think should happen next or if it sucks and I shouldn't continue it. I haven't written anything in the past four years or so and so I'm a bit rusty. Whatever. Laters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy shit, I took forever. Sorry, but it really takes me a long time to write and college is time consuming tbh. Anyway, I know it's kinda short but I'm posting this so I won't make you guys wait any longer. Hopefully I don't take long for the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

APOV

The "get-together" was in full swing when Angela and Alice arrived. Seriously, who were they kidding? This was a full fledge on party. And apparently Mike had decided to give up pretending that he was not drunk because he, right there and then, was drunkenly trying to pull the moves on an uncomfortable-looking Jessica while grinding to the music. _Well then._

"I thought for sure Bella would be pissed about this," exclaimed Alice to Angela. Not knowing what to say, the girl just shrugs and leads the way deeper into the house. Looking around, Alice notices pretty much the whole band is there. Even the color guard. The music is loud and everyone is trying to grind on one another, or in Eric's case, twerk against the wall. _The fuck?_

Shaking her head, Alice follows Angela to the kitchen to get something to drink and maybe hide there until everyone leaves. Who knows. However, that plan goes right out the window when she spots Bella in the very same kitchen laughing along with Edward Cullen, the hottest senior in the band, according to everyone. She doesn't see it.

Rolling her eyes, she moves behind Angela to try to hide from Bella while trying to reach the cooler that clearly contains the alcohol. So close. The traitorous Angela leaves her in a flash and makes her way to her crush. _What the fuck is she doing?_

Approaching Bella and Edward, Angela loudly exclaims, "Bella, hi! I'm your fishy! And this is Alice right here!" Motioning with her hand, the traitor turns towards her and calls her over. _Oh this bitch was gonna get it. _

Finding no way out, she slowly makes her way towards them and awkwardly waves hi, mostly to Bella. Edwards looks annoyed at having been interrupted, but Bella smiles brightly while stepping closer to Alice. _Woah. _

"Hi fishy! I think I've seen you around, no? Anyway, nice to officially meet you and welcome to my house," she then puts her arms around one shocked Alice, who in turn freezes and manages to fuck up their first hug ever. _Fuck. _

Pulling away, Bella grins at her and adds, "Oh and please don't drink any beer. I don't know who brought it, but I don't want you fishies to get in trouble, okay?" _Well, too late for Mike. _

Staring dumbly, she manages to nod. A smirking Angela coughs next to her as she playfully bumps her arm in encouragement.

Clearing her throat, Alice opens her mouth, "I-I'll make sure to stay away from the beer then. And, and you have a really pretty house and, and yeah." _She fucked up._

Alice looks down in mortification. However, a giggle makes her head snap right back up. Bella was giggling softly as she places a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you very much, Alice," she says, "Please enjoy yourself. There's some snacks over there on that table if you're hungry."

With that last statement, Bella excuses herself and leaves hand in hand with Edward. Wait, are they fucking dating? _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me._

Groaning dejectedly, she leans against the wall while running a hand through her short hair. She feels a hand come up to her shoulder and squeeze it.

"Well shit. I didn't know they were together. Sorry, dude," Angela says apologetically.

"S'okay," she mumbles, "It's not like I have any chance at all with her anyway. I'm just a fucking freshman."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, babe, you're a great catch. You're a freshman, so what? At least you're not in fucking middle school or some shit like that." She shrugs.

Laughing lightly, Alice replies, "True dude. That would be kind of fucked up and even more impossible."

Grinning, Angela exclaims, "Yeah dude, anyway, let's get fucking drinking! I'll even let you get shitfaced. I know I would want to."

"Dude no! Didn't you just hear that she doesn't want us drinking?"

Her friend snorts. "Oh please, don't be such a goody two shoes. She'll probably won't even notice you again." Noticing the hurt expression on the other girl, she quickly amends, "I mean, she'll probably be too busy with McHottie over there to notice anyone really."

What the hell, fuck it. Shrugging, Alice agrees.

Pumping a fist in the air, Angela quickly grabs two wine coolers and pours them in a red plastic cup. Handing one to Alice, Angela grabs her other hand and guides her through the people until they find an empty sofa on the other end of the house. Wow, this place was huge.

Getting comfortable on the sofa, Alice begins scanning the room as entertainment. The majority of the people were already either tipsy or full on drunk and it was getting hilarious. Seriously, who dances like that, is her thought as she watches two of her fellow band mates practically have sex in the middle of the room.

Shuddering, she looks away and instantly spots Bella all the way across the room by the stairs leaning against the wall. She would have swooned at how beautiful she looked right there if it hadn't been for the fact that Dickwad was practically smothering her with his body as he acted all charming and shit.

Making a face, Alice turns to Angela and notices her talking with the cute sophomore guy named Seth who played the cymbals. Grinning at the smitten look on Angela's face, she quickly stands up and sneaks away to give them some space.

She slowly makes her way through the crowd with drink in hand, greeting everyone along the way. Not sure what to do, she quickly makes her way to the back door and goes into the backyard. Looking around she notices a swing made up of a tire on a tree and she heads towards it. She sits down slowly and begins swinging herself gently.

She sighs as she looks up to the dark sky, noticing the lack of stars, and begins to hum a part from her band music. However, she's not alone for long when she hears the door open and a couple come out stumbling and giggling as they make out, or trying to.

Alice makes a face and quickly gets up to make her way to the fence, as far away from the couple, and leans against it.

Oblivious to her surroundings, she fails to notice a figure standing nearby watching her silently.

**A/N: Fishy/Fishies is how my seniors used to call us back in my freshman year. It was tradition that seniors and freshmen would bond throughout the year by hanging out and stuff, basically take us under their wing. I'm not sure if it's a common thing or not. And yes, this story has some truth to it. It all happened my freshmen year of high school, obviously. However, regarding the band, I won't go much into detail because I got out my sophomore year for several reasons and so I don't remember a whole lot of it. Anyway, review and subscribe! Tell me your thoughts, what do you think/want to happen next?**


End file.
